little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (Amy version)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A blue cat named Benny the Ball, appeared. He wore orange swimming trunks. Benny cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King Top Cat!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a yellow cat with a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a purple hat with a black stripe around it. His name was Top Cat. Majestic and proud, Top Cat smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Top Cat sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous KAA!" Benny announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back wearing a jungle green swimming trunk. Anyway, Kaa waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Top Cat. Top Cat spoke to Kaa. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Kaa." Kaa got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Kaa chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your nieces, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Top Cat's seven girls had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Amy Rose." said Top Cat. Kaa turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Amy was always off doing crazy things that mer-animals aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Amy should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunk. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Kaa swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - six female mer-animals in each shell. One of the mer-animals was a slender 18-year-old Swallow with light purple and dark feathers that cover her body and head, a yellow curved beak, light purple and dark hair styled like a pair of long braids, cobalt eyes, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins, wearing a white shell bra, gold bracelets on her wrists, white-and-red wristbands, and a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. She also wears a white hat with aqua feathers. Her name was Wave the Swallow, Top Cat's first-born niece. The second mer-animal was an 8-year-old Seedrian with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua eyes, and a green mertail with clear lighter green fins, wearing a dark red shell bra. Her name was Cosmo the Plant, Top Cat's second-born niece. The third mer-animal was a 16-year-old mongoose with yellow fur, curvy ears, a furry, peach muzzle and ear innards, a black nose, green eyes, long, purple hair, and a green mertail with clear lighter green fins, wearing a black tank top. She also sported a big, fancy, black fish-like hat. Her name was Mina Mongoose, Top Cat's third-born niece. The fourth mer-animal was an 18-year-old bat with peach skin, white fur, black bat wings, teal eyes, and an orange mertail with clear matching fins, wearing an orange shell bra. She also wore a big pink hat with spikes. Her name was Rouge the Bat, Top Cat's fourth-born niece. The fifth mer-animal was a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly, red hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins, wearing a blue shell bra. Her name was Sally Acorn, Top Cat's fifth-born niece. The sixth and last mermaid was a 6-year-old rabbit with creamy fur, light brown markings around her face and at the top of her ears, a white muzzle, a black nose, pink ear innards, brown eyes, and an orange mertail with clear lighter orange fins, wearing an orange tube top. Her name was Cream the Rabbit, Top Cat's sixth-born niece. Wave the Swallow, Cosmo the Plant, Mina Mongoose, Rouge the Bat, Sally Acorn, and Cream the Rabbit: Oh, we are the nieces of Top Cat Great brother who loves us and named us well Top Cat stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Wave Wave popped up with her hat with feathers. Wave: La la la La la la La la LA! Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Cosmo Cosmo floated up with lime green feathers and put them behind her back. Cosmo: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Mina Mina: La la la! Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Rouge After Mina, came Rouge. Rouge: La-a la la! Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Sally When she was done with her solo, Sally swam forward to the stage. Sally: La la la! Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: Cream Cream: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Wave wearing a white bandanna around her head and gold glasses) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Kaa continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King Top Cat got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest niece show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Wave, Cosmo, Mina, Rouge, Sally, and Cream: To sing a song Kaa wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell She's our sister, Amy Kaa and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Amy? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Kaa cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Top Cat, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "AMY!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake